The invention is related to the field of search service, and in particular to a centralized search and ad hoc reporting tool allowing an application to configure a data model for searching.
There are products in market that are focused mainly on the reporting aspect. Products such as OBIEE, SSRS. Many of these products lack features essential to provide transparent capabilities for searching. Moreover, these products are quite cumbersome requiring those of specific technology skills to operate. Given the disparate uses of these products, separate infrastructures are required to operate with separate applications making for inefficient use. This makes it very difficult for cross application data search to be possible as well as integrating with different application style sheets.